Schwarze Seelen
by textehexe
Summary: An keinem anderen Ort liegen Liebe und Hass so eng beieinander wie in der Seele einer Black.


Meine Lieben,

ich weiß, Weihnachten ist seit gestern offiziell vorbei… trotzdem schiebe ich schnell noch diesen Weihnachts-Oneshot rein, bevor es dann Silvester wird.

Es hat sich ja so eingebürgert, dass es zu Weihnachten immer einen Textehexen-Text gibt, und sei es mit Verspätung, wollte ich von dieser kleinen Tradition nicht abweichen.

Ich bedanke mich sehr herzlich bei allen, die trotz Weihnachtsstress die Zeit gefunden haben, den Wüstenwolf zu reviewen. Für Euch ganz besonders gibt es diesen Oneshot, und natürlich für alle, die mich mit ihren Gedanken und Kommentaren durch das vergangene Jahr begleitet haben. Vielen Dank, Ihr seid unvergleichlich!

Ich wünsche Euch allen ein wunderschönes neues Jahr, feiert schön!

Wir sehen uns dann 2008.

Disclaimer: nichts meins, wie üblich.

**Schwarze Seelen**

(Wüstenwolf-Universum, Weihnachten 2007)

Die Frau im Spiegel ähnelt dem Mädchen, das ich einst war.

Ich lasse mir Zeit. Wasche meine Hände mit der duftenden Lavendelseife, lasse dann das weiche Handtuch durch meine Finger gleiten.

Lavendel. Der Duft alter Frauen, Duft des Todes.

Duft einer alten Frau, die sich in diesem Haus selbst begraben hat.

Ich kontrolliere mein Äußeres. Fünfzig, man sieht es mir nicht an. Achtunddreißig, höchstens. Das reine Blut in meinen Adern macht sich bezahlt, der Rest ist harte Arbeit und Disziplin.

Ich neige den Kopf. Sieht man grau? Nein, keine Spur davon. Der Zauber hält.

Ich ziehe mir die Lippen nach. Ich verwende keine Zauber hierfür. Zu viele angenehme Erinnerungen hängen an dem kleinen Akt der Eitelkeit: feines, weiches Rot auf vollen Lippen, ein prüfenden Kussmund und das Bewusstsein, dass jemand mir zusieht, sich der Signalwirkung des Augenblicks nicht entziehen kann.

„Mistress, Sie sind wunderschön" schmeichelt mir der Spiegel. „Ein Glanzpunkt der Feier. Niemand ist so schön wie Sie."

„Ich weiß."

Narzissa scheint ein anderes Badezimmer benutzt zu haben. Oder der Spiegel ist verzaubert, zu lügen, ohne rot zu werden.

Lange genug in der Familie ist er, um diese Kunst zu beherrschen.

Ich kann es nicht länger hinaus zögern. Ich muss wieder hinunter.

Das Haus ist dunkel. Dunkel wie die Magie, die hier gewirkt wurde: die Mauern haben sich geradezu damit voll gesogen. Selbst der deckenhohe Weihnachtsbaum in der Eingangshalle strahlt gedämpft. Kleine silberne Vögel schwirren zwischen seinen Zweigen und stäuben winzige, glitzernde Schneewolken auf. Silberne Kugeln fangen das Licht der schwebenden Kerzen, die brennen, ohne zu flackern.

Schön, und kalt. Eine Illusion von Leben, wie alles Leben in diesem Haus Illusion scheint.

Ich höre die Stimmen aus dem Silbernen Salon. Narzissas perlendes Lachen, begleitet von der sonoren Stimme ihres Mannes.

„Da bist du ja" sagt Narzissa, als ich durch die Tür trete. „Wir dachten schon, du hättest dich verlaufen."

„Nur ein Moment der Ruhe, meine Liebe" erwidere ich. Kühl, unangreifbar, perfekt. Ich bin eine von ihnen, ich betreibe Perfektion in Perfektion. „Du weißt, meine Migräne."

Narzissa nickt und wendet sich zu Lucius, der mit einem Glas Cognac am Feuer steht. Sie sind ein schönes Paar, immer noch, und sie sehen sich an, als hätten sie sich immer noch etwas zu sagen, nach fünfundzwanzig Jahren.

„Wir sprachen gerade von Dracos Zukunft" sagt Lucius und prostet seinem Sohn zu. Der junge Mann lächelt zufrieden und erwidert mit seinem Weinglas die Geste des Vaters.

„Sobald er seinen Abschluss in der Tasche hat, stehen ihm alle Türen offen" fährt Lucius fort. „Professor Carter empfiehlt eine Karriere in der Tränkeküche…"

„Klar, weil es ihr Fach ist" schnaubt Draco und verzieht abfällig das Gesicht. „Das kommt aber gar nicht in Frage. Den ganzen Tag rühren, schnippeln und stinkende Dämpfe einatmen? Ohne mich."

„Ich bin sicher, du gewinnst einen anderen Eindruck, wenn du einmal für ein paar Tage Severus über die Schulter schaust" sagt Narzissa sanft.

Die reine Erwähnung des Namens versetzt mir einen Schlag. Wenn ich könnte, ich würde ihn aus dem Gedächtnis der Welt löschen.

„Vergiss es" sagt Draco. „Keine Lust."

„Tja" sagt Regulus bemüht heiter. „Die Qual der Wahl, nicht wahr, Draco? Die Schattenseite eines vielseitigen Talents. Sieh dich nur vor. Manche sind so talentiert, dass sie sich ihr Leben lang für nichts Vernünftiges entscheiden…"

„Du vergleichst mich nicht etwa mit deinem Verlierer von einem Bruder, oder?" fragt Draco, und sein wasserblauer Blick verhärtet sich zu Eis.

„Aber nein" sagt Regulus nonchalant. „Nur eine harmlose Bemerkung, nicht mehr." Er beugt sich hinüber zu seiner Frau und tätschelt ihre Hand. Sie lächeln sich an. Meredith Black, ein pummeliges, weizenblondes Mädchen, ist unübersehbar schwanger, und Regulus betrachtet es unübersehbar als größte Leistung seines Lebens, sie geschwängert zu haben. Ein kleiner Thronfolger, oder eine Thronfolgerin. Damit hat er den älteren Bruder endgültig in den Schatten gestellt.

Das Glück der beiden widert mich an.

Ich bewege mich zum Fenster und sehe hinaus. Nummer Zwölf liegt im Herzen von Muggel-London, im Würgegriff von Autos, Straßenbahnen und Stromleitungen. Als es vor dreihundert Jahren gebaut wurde, war es von einem Park umgeben.

Der Nachthimmel ist hell durch Leuchtreklame und Straßenlaternen. Ich kann die Sterne nicht sehen.

„Ein Posten im Justizministerium" sagt Draco. „Das würde mir gefallen. Vielleicht könnte ich eines Tages Justizminister werden."

„Jura, dann" sagt Lucius. „Nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Ich kenne den Dekan der Arkanen Universität Oxford. Die erste Adresse für Juristen…"

Ich frage mich, ob er kommen wird, der so Talentierte, das Enfant terrible. In den letzten Jahren hat man ihn sporadisch zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich durchschaue ihn nicht, immerhin ist er einer von uns: ist es der Hass, der sich nach langen Jahren allmählich abgreift, oder eine neue, perfide Methode, den Rest von uns zu quälen?

Vor einigen Jahren hatte er sogar sein entartetes Haustier dabei. Was für ein höflicher, freundlicher Mann, wenn er nicht gerade jemandem die Kehle aus dem Leib reißt. Abscheulich. Beinahe sympathisch.

„Ich kann das auch ohne deine Beziehungen!" ruft Draco aus. Er klingt wie ein verärgertes Kind, schiebt schmollend die Lippe vor, aber es ist echte Verzweiflung hinter seinem quengeligen Gebaren. „Und von mir aus gehe ich nach Cambridge!"

„Cambridge hat kein vergleichbares Renommee" verweist Lucius unwirsch. „Zu viel Pöbel dort."

„Aber ich…"

„Ruhe" sagt Tante Cassiopeia. Dracos wütende Erwiderung erstirbt.

Man hat ihr den Sessel ans Feuer gerückt. Da sitzt sie, streng und gerade wie eine Königin, die verblühte, einstmals schönste Rose des Gartens. Ihr Haar ist kunstvoll zu einer Krone geflochten und leuchtet so weiß wie der Schnee in den Zweigen des Weihnachtsbaumes.

Und wenn die Muggel eine Stadtautobahn durch ihren Hinterhof bauen würden, sie würde das Haus nicht aufgeben. Es ist alles, was sie hat. Ihre Vergangenheit. Das Haus hat sie im Würgegriff wie die Stadt das Haus.

„Es ist Weihnachten" sagt Tante Cassiopeia. „An Weihnachten wird nicht gestritten."

„Du hast völlig Recht, liebe Tante" sagt Narzissa lächelnd. „Bis zum Sommer ist sowieso noch genug Zeit, um diese Entscheidung zu fällen. Wie wäre es jetzt mit einer Tasse Tee?"

Cassiopeia nickt.

„Kreacher! Tee."

Der Hauself nickt und dienert beflissen und verschwindet mit einem leisen Ploppen.

Dann, eine Bewegung neben mir.

„Auch ein Glas?" fragt Rodolphus und hält mir einen kristallenen Cognacschwenker hin.

„Ich bin überwältigt" sage ich. „Alkohol, nachdem ich drei Schmerzkiller eingenommen habe! Ja, das ist bestimmt genau das Richtige."

Rodolphus zieht die Hand zurück und betrachtet mich unsicher.

Manchmal sehne ich mich zurück nach den Zeiten, in denen er mich lediglich gelangweilt hat.

Und dann passiert es tatsächlich. Jemand bedient den schweren Klopfer an der Haustür. Es gibt nur einen, der das mit so viel Verve tut, als kümmerte es ihn nicht, wenn das alte Haus unter den Schlägen einstürzte.

Vielleicht ist es auch nur das Echo meines Herzschlages, das mir in den Ohren klingt.

Augenblicke später platzt er in unsere gepflegte kleine Familienzusammenkunft. Motorradjacke und Jeans, als sei er noch dreißig, und mit sich bringt er einen Schwall frischer, kalter Luft, die ihm auch die lange Mähne zerzaust, oder vielleicht ist es auch nur seine Ausstrahlung, die Staub und Spinnweben von unserer reinblütigen Gesellschaft fegt.

„Hi" sagt er und lächelt gewinnend. „Habt ihr mich schon vermisst?"

„Nicht besonders" sagt Cassiopeia unbewegt.

„Ich will nur mal reinschauen" sagt er, durchquert mit langen Schritten den Raum und küsst seine Mutter schmatzend auf beide Wangen. „Euch allen ein fröhliches Weihnachten wünschen!"

„Ich glaube, es hatte einen Grund, warum an dich keine Einladung erging" sagt Lucius kühl. „Aber wie jedes Jahr hältst du dich nicht dran."

Er ist keine Minute in diesem Raum, mein kleiner Cousin, und schon könnte ich ihn umbringen.

„Lucius" sagt er und nähert sich ihm, Hände in den Taschen seiner Jeans vergraben, mit wiegendem Gang und Samt in der Stimme. „Teufel, du siehst _gut_ aus."

„Bleib weg von mir!" faucht Lucius und springt rückwärts. Mit beherztem Griff rettet Narzissa die Robe ihres Mannes vor dem Flammentod im Kamin. Sirius grinst.

„Was willst du?" fragt Cassiopeia. „Den Weihnachtsbaum anzünden, wie letztes Jahr?"

„Das war ein bedauerliches Versehen" sagt Sirius unschuldig. „Der schöne Baum. Aber keine Feuerbälle dieses Jahr, versprochen."

„Was dann!" sagt sie scharf. „Brauchst du Geld?"

„Aber nein" sagt Sirius, und sein Grinsen bekommt etwas Koboldhaftes. „Nur ein wenig Nestwärme. Nicht wahr, lieber Bruder? Ein paar Erinnerungen auffrischen an unsere glückliche Kindheit in diesem Haus."

Regulus versinkt in seinem Sessel und schlägt den Blick nieder. Meredith hingegen mustert Sirius mit der unübersehbaren Faszination, die ihm alle jungen Frauen entgegen bringen, die seinen Weg kreuzen, selbst heute noch.

„Hallo, Schwägerin" sagt er, beugt sich über sie und sieht ihr tief in die Augen, während er ihre kurzen, dicken Finger küsst. „Du siehst fabelhaft aus. Wann ist es denn soweit?"

„April" sagt sie, ihre Stimme ist ein paar Halbtöne nach oben gerutscht, und sie kichert nervös.

„Schön" sagt er, und zum ersten Mal könnte das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen echt sein. „Ein Frühlingskind."

Meredith nickt und atmet ein wenig freier. Regulus im Sessel neben ihr verdreht resigniert die Augen.

„Bringt es nur nicht zu oft hierher" sagt Sirius und richtet sich wieder auf. „Kleine Kinder fürchten sich in diesem Haus."

„Sagt der Experte für Kinder" murmelt Draco verächtlich.

„Nein" sagt Sirius. „Sagt der Experte für dieses Haus."

Draco hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mustert Sirius feindselig. Sirius tritt vor ihn. Obwohl Draco übers Jahr weiter gewachsen ist, überragt mein schöner Cousin ihn um Haupteslänge.

„Wie schade" sagt Sirius. „Du hast das gleiche sauertöpfische Gehabe wie dein Vater. Hast du in Hogwarts nichts zu lachen?"

„Ich bin dort nicht zum Spaß" faucht Draco.

„Ach ja, richtig." Jetzt funkeln seine Augen. „Harry hat es mir erzählt. Zwei Niederlagen gegen Gryffindor, eine davon ohne Tor, und eine gegen Huffelpuff! Nichts gegen die alten Huffels, aber richtig große Quidditch-Spieler bringen sie einfach nicht hervor. Das ist wirklich eine Pechsträhne für das grüne Team. Bist du eigentlich noch Kapitän?"

Draco knirscht mit den Zähnen und ballt die Fäuste.

Ein leises Ploppen. Kreacher erscheint.

„Tee" verkündet er und levitiert das Tablett mit dem schweren Silber auf den Tisch. „Master Sirius! Was für eine abscheuliche Überraschung. Ich wäre überglücklich, wenn ich Sie jetzt sofort zur Tür begleiten dürfte."

„Lala hat mir aufgemacht" sagt Sirius, grinst und zwinkert mir zu. Es ist das erste Anzeichen dafür, dass er sich meiner auf meinem Logenplatz am Fenster bewusst ist. „Lala ist nett. Sobald Mama tot ist, schenke ich ihr ein Kleid. Maßgeschneidert."

„Mach dir keine Hoffnung" sagt Cassiopeia. „Bei deinem Lebenswandel werde ich dich überleben."

„Tja" sagt Sirius, scheinbar betrübt. „Da magst du Recht haben. Zigaretten, Kaffee, Sex, Partys, das kann einen wirklich unter die Erde bringen. Die richtige Mischung aus Missgunst und Hass dagegen konserviert für die Ewigkeit."

„Nachdem du die Runde der rituellen Beleidigungen abgeschlossen hast, verschwinde" sagt Mrs. Black. „Ich möchte in Ruhe meinen Tee trinken. Es ist Weihnachten."

„Richtig!" ruft Sirius aus und klatscht in die Hände. „Und deshalb habe ich auch ein Geschenk für euch."

Er holt einen kleinen Gegenstand aus der Jackentasche und tippt ihn mit seinem Stab an, damit er zur ursprünglichen Größe zurückkehrt. Ich sehe, wie Lucius seinen Spazierstock von der Kaminumrandung nimmt und wachsam mit dem silbernen Schlangenkopf spielt.

„Ta-daaa!" ruft Sirius und hält etwas hoch. Es ist eine Kuckucksuhr. Sie sieht alt und staubig aus, und das Türchen hängt schief in den Angeln.

„Hab ich vom Flohmarkt" strahlt Sirius. „Ratet, was die kann."

Er hält sie Lucius entgegen, der reflexhaft seinen Zauberstab aus dem Spazierstock zieht.

Das Türchen der Uhr springt auf, und der Kuckuck erscheint.

Dong.

„Todesser!"

Dong.

„Todesser!"

Dong.

„Todesser!"

Lucius ist bleich und sprachlos, während Sirius sich vor Lachen ausschüttet.

„Und hier!" ruft er vergnügt und hält die Kuckucksuhr seiner Mutter entgegen.

Dong.

„Dunkle Hexe!"

Dong.

„Dunkle Hexe!"

Dong.

„Dunkle Hexe!"

Er hält die Uhr gegen sich selbst.

Dong.

„Gestaltwandler!"

Dong.

„Gestaltwandler!"

Dong.

„Gestaltwandler!"

„Ist das nicht toll" sagt Sirius glücklich. „Jetzt könnt ihr endlich herausfinden, wer von euch ein echter Todesser war, und wer nur ein feiger Mitläufer."

Er hält die Uhr gegen Regulus. Der Kuckuck schweigt. Regulus streicht sich mit der Hand über die Augen, sichtlich entnervt.

„Sieh an, sieh an" sagt Sirius. „Dabei hast du immer so schick ausgesehen mit der weißen Maske."

„Bitte sehr, Mistress" krächzt Kreacher an meinem Knie, und eine silberne Tasse auf ebensolchem Tellerchen schwebt zu mir empor. „Zwei Stück Zucker, keine Milch. Wie Sie es bevorzugen."

Ich nicke und pflücke die Tasse samt Tellerchen aus der Luft. Reinsilberne Teetassen. Sie stammen aus dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert, irgendein Black hat damit ein Denkmal seines Reichtums gesetzt. Der Henkel der Tasse ist wie eine kleine Schlange geformt. Als Kind war ich fasziniert von diesem Teegeschirr, ich habe die Hauselfen mit Süßigkeiten bestochen, damit sie es aufdecken. Die Faszination ist längst verschwunden.

Ich zucke kaum, als Sirius mir die Kuckucksuhr vors Gesicht hält. Er hat sich von der Seite an mich angeschlichen, etwas, das er für einen großartigen Witz hält, denn er strahlt übers ganze Gesicht.

Dong.

„Sexy!"

Dong.

„Sexy!"

Dong.

„Sexy!"

„Hab ich's doch gewusst" grinst Sirius. „Ich wette, du hast richtig scharfe Unterwäsche unter diesen öden Roben."

„Was ich unter meinen Roben trage, geht schon lange niemanden mehr etwas an" gebe ich zurück. Rodolphus, der sich Milch in seinen Tee rührt, zuckt.

„Tja" sagt Sirius und mustert mich abwartend. „Ein Jammer."

Ich nehme einen Schluck Tee. Die Tasse ist angenehm warm und glatt in meiner Handfläche. Sirius' abnormes Haustier hätte seinen Spaß an einer solchen Teestunde.

„Du hast nachgelassen, Cousin" sage ich. „Früher konntest du einer schönen Dame wortreich und kreativ deine Bewunderung versichern. Heute bemühst du ein staubiges Artefakt vom Flohmarkt. Deine Lebensumstände scheinen dir nicht zu bekommen."

„Hast du mich vermisst, über's Jahr? Meine Komplimente?"

„So sehr wie die Krätze, du perverser Blutverräter."

Sirius greift nach meinem Teegeschirr und nimmt es mir aus der Hand. Seine Finger streifen meine.

„Fass mich nicht an, Abschaum" fauche ich.

„Aber ich werde noch etwas viel Schlimmeres tun" schnurrt Sirius. Er ist so nah vor mir, dass ich seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüre. „Ich werde dich entführen."

Er stellt meinen Tee auf dem Fensterbrett ab.

„Entschuldigt" sagt er zur Familie, die in verschiedenen Stadien von Erstaunen und Ekel das Schauspiel verfolgt. „Ich leihe sie nur aus. Keine Angst vor Lösegeldforderungen. Ich denke mal, für das kleine Biest würde sowieso niemand bezahlen."

„Treib es nicht zu weit" knirsche ich.

„Aber du hast keine Ahnung, wie weit" sagt er heiter.

Und ich gehe mit ihm.

„Schnell" drängt er mich draußen in der Halle. „Nimm deinen Mantel mit!"

„_Accio_ Mantel!"

Ich fange meinen Pelzmantel aus der Luft und schlüpfe hinein.

„Bellatrix!"

Mein Ehemann, unter der Tür des Salons.

„Was soll das? Wohin gehst du?"

„Und was kümmert dich das?" fauche ich.

„Also hör mal!"

Sein blasses Kinn zittert. Ich denke, dass ich ihn töten werde, wenn er mich nur noch einmal anfasst.

Jetzt kommt er tatsächlich auf mich zu, und mit jedem Schritt verwandelt er sich: von dem blassen, weinerlichen Versager, der mich langweilt und mir mit seinen endlosen, ritualhaften Wiederholungen auf die Nerven geht, in eine hässliche, feiste Qualle, ein schwitzendes, klebriges Stück Fleisch, ein Zentnergewicht, das mich in kalte, trübe, dunkle Fluten hinunter ziehen will.

„Bellatrix…"

„Fass mich nicht an!"

Ich höre, wie meine Stimme sich überschlägt. Aus dem Nichts ist mein Stab mir in die Hand geflogen, dieser Stab, der die Unverzeihlichen mit der gleichen Beiläufigkeit produzieren kann wie einen simplen _Accio_. Die Stabspitze richtet sich auf seine Kehle. Mein Körper zittert vor Verlangen. _Crucio_, und dann spüren, wie die Energie fließt, ein Rausch, der den Körper überflutet, ein Irrsinn, der süchtig macht.

Rodolphus zittert. Schweiß strömt über seinen beinahe kahlen Schädel. Seine Lippen bewegen sich, vielleicht flüstern sie meinen Namen, ich kann es nicht hören, denn jemand (ich?) schreit, mit schriller, sich überschlagender Stimme, dass die Portraits in der Halle sich die Ohren zuhalten.

„Du fetter Versager! Du widerliche Schnecke! Du degenerierter Abschaum! Deinen Namen zu tragen ist erniedrigend! Schämen müssen wir uns, dass dein schwaches, impotentes Blut sich mit einer Black verbinden durfte! Nicht einmal ein Kind hast du zustande gebracht, du weiche, fette Qualle!"

Rodolphus keucht auf und macht einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Eine Bewegung, und du bist tot!" kreische ich, und ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich mich noch stoppen kann. „Gib mir einen Grund! Komm schon! Gib mir einen Grund!"

Mittlerweile sind die übrigen Familienmitglieder hinter Rodolphus erschienen. Lucius hat den Stab gezogen und steht in vorderster Reihe, Regulus hinter ihm in seinem Schatten, dann Draco, der von seiner Mutter am Ärmel gehalten wird.

„Okay" sagt eine laute Stimme hinter mir, und ein Arm legt sich von hinten um meine Brust. „Entspannt euch, Leute. Keine Unverzeihlichen, ja? Alle beruhigen sich und nehmen die Stäbe runter, und ich bringe die Dame an die frische Luft, zum Abkühlen."

Eine Hand legt sich auf meinen Stabarm und drückt ihn sachte nach unten. Ich habe keine Luft, mir ist heiß.

„Sirius…"

„Pssst. Alles ist gut, Cousine. Nichts Schlimmes passiert. Komm, wir gehen zur Tür. Langsam. Nimm den Stab runter, Lucius, verdammt!"

Lucius senkt den Stab eine Handbreit.

„Das alles ist deine Schuld, Black!"

„Ja, ist gut, Lucius, von mir aus."

Sirius zieht mich rückwärts, und ich stolpere über meinen Mantelsaum und kralle mich in seinen Arm.

„Du solltest endlich diese Familie in Ruhe lassen! Niemand interessiert sich für deinen abartigen Lebenswandel. Du richtest nichts als Chaos an!"

„Ja, Lucius. Komm, halt die Klappe."

Lucius folgt uns zur Tür. Er hat den offenen Kamin im Rücken, und mit seinem goldenen Haar und der Rachsucht auf den schönen Zügen sieht er aus wie ein Erzengel.

„Lass dich nie wieder hier blicken, Black" zischt er. „Geh zu deinen Muggeln, führ dein abartiges, perverses Leben mit diesem Monster, und lass die anständigen Zauberer in Ruhe! Du bist eine Schande für unser Geschlecht."

Wir sind an der Tür. Sirius greift hinter sich und öffnet sie. Kalte Nachtluft schlägt mir in den Nacken.

„Fick dich selbst, Lucius. Damit du wenigstens ein bisschen Spaß hast. Und richte meiner Mutter Grüße aus."

Die Tür von Nummer Zwölf schließt sich geradezu bereitwillig hinter uns.

Sirius lässt mich los, und ich stolpere die Stufen hinunter auf die Straße.

„Alle Achtung" sagt Sirius grinsend. „Das war cool. Viel besser, als ich es mir ausgemalt hatte."

Mein Atem geht laut und keuchend. Ich stecke irgendwo zwischen einem hysterischen Lachanfall und einem Weinkrampf. Meine Hand hat sich so fest um meinen Stab geschlossen, dass ich nicht sicher bin, ob ich sie jemals wieder öffnen kann.

Die Nacht ist kalt. Es hat nicht geschneit, aber dicker Rauhreif lässt die mickrigen Bäume aussehen, als wären sie aus Porzellan, und überzieht die schmutzige Straße mit einer glitzernden Schicht. Ich beobachte, wie mein Atem kleine Wolken produziert.

Ein, aus.

Ein, aus.

„Bitte aufsteigen" sagt mein Cousin.

Er hat ein Motorrad aus der Unsichtbarkeit geholt und schwingt sein Bein über den Sattel.

„Was, ich?"

Es wäre weniger nötig gewesen als die Aussicht auf einen nächtlichen Motorradausflug, um die Spannung in meinem Inneren explodieren zu lassen.

Er grinst.

„Na klar. Ich nehme immer das hübscheste Mädchen von einer Party mit nach Hause."

„Ich komme nicht, und niemals, und unter keinen Umständen mit zu dir nach Hause! Nicht, so lange du dieses Monster beherbergst!" Schrill und hysterisch, aber der Erfolg liegt darin, dass ich ihm keinen Unverzeihlichen um die Ohren schleudere.

„Keine Sorge" sagt er und lässt den Motor an. „Ich habe nicht vor, dich mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Jetzt komm schon."

Ich nähere mich vorsichtig. Meine Stabhand schmerzt. Dann öffnet sich die Tür von Nummer Zwölf, und blasses Licht fällt über die Schwelle und lässt den Rauhreif auf den Stufen glitzern.

„Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Da ist Cassiopeia. Ihr dunkler Schatten frisst das Glitzern von den Stufen. Ihre Stimme ist eisig wie der Hauch zwischen den Bäumen.

„Komm zurück! Wir benehmen uns nicht auf diese Weise. Und du, Sirius, verschwinde."

Ich raffe meine Roben und schwinge ein Bein über den Sattel, wie ich es bei Sirius gesehen habe. Ich lege ihm die Arme um die Mitte, und er gibt Gas.

„Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Ihre Stimme verweht.

Es scheint ein Wärmezauber über der Maschine zu liegen, denn der Fahrtwind ist beinahe lau. Sirius fährt durch Nebenstraßen, vorbei an langen Reihen geparkter, silbrig überfrosteter Autos, vorbei an erleuchteten Fenstern, hinter denen Muggel Weihnachten feiern. Manche haben ihre Häuser auch von außen mit Lichtern geschmückt. Sie benutzen keine Zauber, sondern Elektrizität. Das Ergebnis ist beeindruckend.

Ich erinnere mich nicht, wann ich zuletzt in Muggellondon war. Es muss zwanzig Jahre her sein.

Langsam kann sich meine Stabhand lockern, und mein Atem geht ruhiger.

Motorrad fahren ist ein wenig wie einen Besen zu fliegen, nur komfortabler. Auch mein letzter Besenflug liegt mindestens zwanzig Jahre zurück. Ich war eine junge Frau, damals. Sie ist noch in mir, stelle ich mit Überraschung fest, die junge Bella, die den Fahrtwind genießt und sich weich in die Kurven lehnt.

„Bist du bereit?" fragt Sirius über die Schulter.

„Bereit wofür?"

Und dann heben wir ab.

Sirius zieht die Maschine nach oben, über eine rote Ampel hinweg, zwischen Straßenbahnleitungen und Stromkabeln hindurch in den offenen Himmel. Ich klammere mich an ihn und ersticke meine Schreie an seinem Rücken. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er mich umbringen will, dass in ihm mindestens so viel perfide Bosheit wohnt wie in mir. Wir waren uns schon immer ebenbürtig.

Dann liegt London unter mir, ein glitzerndes Lichtermeer. Die Tower Bridge spannt sich wie ein goldenes Spielzeug über das stille, dunkle Band der Themse. Eine Muggelstadt, und keine Spur von den Zauberern.

„Ist das nicht schön?"

Sirius' Stimme klingt so andächtig, als hätte er nichts weniger im Sinn als einen Mordplan.

„Du willst mich umbringen" keuche ich.

„Quatsch" sagt Sirius. „Wenn ich das wollte, hätte ich dich im Würgegriff der Familie gelassen."

„Und was willst du dann?"

Er hebt die Schultern.

„Nichts Bestimmtes. Ich kam ursprünglich nur, um ein bisschen die Familie zu quälen. Aber dann hatte ich so den Eindruck, du könntest jemanden gebrauchen, der dich da rausholt."

„Ich war perfekt glücklich, vielen Dank."

Er schnaubt.

„Aber klar warst du das. Mit diesem fetten Versager von Ehemann, und einer Weihnachtsstimmung wie auf einer Beerdigung."

Unter mir gleitet die glitzernde Stadt hinweg. Auf dem Times Square hat man einen riesigen Weihnachtsbaum aufgestellt. Er bewegt seine Zweige sachte im Wind, und es sieht aus, als wäre es nicht Elektrizität, sondern eine Heerschar von Irrlichtern, die ihn zum Strahlen bringt. Ich hätte gute Lust, mit einem gut platzierten _Destructivo_ die ganze Pracht in Trümmer zu schießen.

„Es ist nicht fair" sage ich laut. „Ich habe mein Leben lang alles für die Familie getan. Ich habe einen der letzten Reinblütigen geheiratet, der Familienehre zu Liebe. Ich habe in einem verdammten Krieg gekämpft, und dann haben wir ihn auch noch verloren!"

„Wie merkwürdig" sagt Sirius und zieht die Maschine ein bisschen höher. „Ich hätte schwören können, wir hätten ihn gewonnen. Sag mir, schöne Bella, vermisst du es sehr? Die Muggeljagden, und das Schlammblüterquälen?"

„Wir hätten gewinnen sollen" fauche ich, „dann wäre heute alles anders!"

„Vielleicht" sagt er. „Vielleicht auch nicht."

Ich presse mein Gesicht gegen seine raue Lederjacke und halte mich an ihm fest. Nicht nur, weil ich Angst habe, zu stürzen und mein aristokratisches Leben irgendwo auf schmutzigen Londoner Dächern auszuhauchen. Auch, weil es die erste Berührung ist seit unendlichen Zeiten, der erste Körperkontakt, die erste Wärme, und sie rinnt mir wie Feuer durch mein reines Blut.

„Wenn wir gewonnen hätten, müssten wir uns nicht mehr verstecken" sage ich laut. „Wenn wir gewonnen hätten, würden unsere Vorgärten nicht mehr mit Muggel-Abgasen verschmutzt. Wenn wir gewonnen hätten, hätten wir noch Vorgärten, anstelle der paar billigen Illusionszauber! Wir hätten Raum für unsere Kinder. Wir könnten uns endlich frei bewegen! Endlich unser Gefängnis verlassen, dieses Reservat, diesen Zoo!"

„Wenn ihr gewonnen hättet, hättest du immer noch einen dicken, einfältigen Langeweiler zum Ehemann. Und keine Kinder, die du mit Raum beglücken könntest. Und du würdest wahrscheinlich immer noch mit diesen Freaks abhängen. Die Familie, Merlins Arsch."

Ein Bild erscheint vor meinen Augen: von meinen Händen, die sich um seinen Hals legen. Wie ich ihn zur Seite stoße, wie er den Halt verliert und fällt.

Er fällt lange, in graziösem Bogen, ehe der Nebel ihn verschluckt, und ich lache wie eine Wahnsinnige.

„Was ist los?" fragt er und wirft mir über die Schulter einen erstaunten Blick zu. „Was lachst du?"

„Nur eine amüsante Vorstellung" sage ich und wische mir Tränen aus den Augen. „Nichts weiter."

Das Lachen vergeht, aber die Tränen bleiben.

„Was habe ich falsch gemacht?" frage ich ihn. „Wie bin ich in dieses Leben geraten? Ich war schön, klug, adelig, reich. Ich hatte die beste Erziehung. Und jetzt, sieh mich an! Wie kann es sein, dass ich den fetten Versager abbekommen habe? Wie kann es sein, dass _sie_ ein Kind hat, und nach zwanzig Jahren noch mit ihrem Mann lacht, und eine Taille hat wie eine Fünfzehnjährige, und ich habe nichts, nur breite Hüften?"

Er lehnt sich nach hinten zu mir. Er lenkt das Motorrad mit einer Hand, die andere liegt locker auf seinem Oberschenkel. Er sieht mich über die Schulter an und lächelt.

Beinahe so, als würden wir uns nicht hassen.

„Ich sehe dich an" sagt er sanft, „und ich denke, es ist noch genug von allem übrig."

Er greift in die Jackentasche und reicht mir einen kleinen Gegenstand nach hinten. Es ist ein schmales, verkorktes Fläschchen. Darin befindet sich eine helle Flüssigkeit, in der kleine, glitzernde Partikel schweben.

Die Schrift auf dem Etikett erkenne ich sofort: schräg, diszipliniert, schmucklos.

Felix Felicis.

„Frohe Weihnachten" sagt Sirius.

„Du willst mich vergiften" sage ich.

„Ja, genau" sagt er. „Dafür kaufe ich auch in der teuersten Tränkeküche Großbritanniens. Und in der besten, wie es heißt. Ich nehme an, du weißt, wen ich meine."

Ich nicke und betrachte das zierliche Fläschchen in meiner Hand. Wenn er den Namen ausspricht, werde ich ihn hinunter stoßen.

„Dann siehst du auch, dass es original versiegelt ist" sagt Sirius. „Wenn du schon mir nicht vertraust, dann vertrau ihm."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass eine oder zwei Stunden Glück etwas an meinem Leben ändern werden" sage ich.

„Wer weiß" sagt er.

Er gibt Gas, und das Motorrad schießt nach vorne. Unter uns liegt dunkel der Regent's Park. In weiten Kreisen fliegt Sirius uns tiefer. Der See ist zugefroren und spiegelt den Himmel: ein fahles, trübes Schimmern wie von Einhornblut. Aus der Ferne steigt ein lang gezogenes, klagendes Heulen zu uns empor.

„Die Wölfe im Zoo" sagt Sirius, der mittlerweile das Motorrad knapp über die Baumwipfel hinweg steuert. „Sie singen den Mond an."

Ich sehe nach oben. Hinter all den Wolken und dem dicken Großstadtdunst ist der Nachthimmel hell.

„Und wo ist es denn überhaupt, dein Monster?" frage ich. „Du lässt dir doch sonst keine Gelegenheit entgehen, uns mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beschämen."

„Er hat heute andere Pläne" erklärt Sirius. „Wahrscheinlich sitzt er gerade unter dem Tisch und kaut auf den Geschenken rum."

„Wie bitte?"

„Vollmond" sagt Sirius, und ich höre ihn grinsen. „Der Wolf stöbert gerne, und eines der Päckchen ist mit Schinkengeschmack. Damit er etwas zu tun hat, bis ich wieder zu Hause bin."

„Wie abstoßend, abscheulich und rührend" sage ich.

„Tja" sagt Sirius. „Schade, dass ich vergessen habe, die Kuckucksuhr wieder mitzunehmen. Damit hätte ich ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben können."

Das Motorrad macht einen Schlenker. Ich klammere mich fest, und dann setzen wir knirschend auf einem Kiesweg unter Bäumen auf.

„Wohin fahren wir eigentlich?" frage ich.

„Wart's ab" sagt er, und dann, mit teuflischem Grinsen: „Vertrau mir."

Wir biegen auf eine Straße ab. Wir sind auch hier die einzigen. An einer verlassenen Kreuzung springt eine Ampel auf Grün. Sirius gibt Gas. Die riesigen Laternen an der Kreuzung überschütten alles mit orangefarbenem Licht. Die Stadt wirkt so fremd, als befänden wir uns auf einem anderen Planeten.

Der Regent's Park liegt schon seit einer Weile hinter uns, als Sirius die Hauptstraße verlässt und das Motorrad durch schmale Nebenstraßen steuert, vorbei an erleuchteten Fenstern, die von außen alle einen perfekten, goldenen Augenblick des Familienglücks zeigen.

Langsam kommt mir die Gegend wieder bekannt vor. Es gibt einen Apparitionspunkt in der Gegend, eine kleine Vorstadt der Zauberer und ein paar magisch verborgene Fachgeschäfte. Narzissa und Lucius haben hier ein paar Häuser angesehen, bevor sie sich schließlich doch für ein Domizil in zentraler Lage entschieden haben.

Ich weiß, wer hier wohnt, und ich kann nicht glauben, dass mein Cousin die Frechheit hat, mich hierher zu bringen.

„Was hast du vor?" frage ich ihn in meinem besten „Gib's zu, Hauself, du hast die Tasse zerbrochen"-Tonfall.

„Jetzt sei doch nicht so ungeduldig" sagt er. „Lass dich überraschen."

Zwei Straßen weiter, und wir sind tatsächlich am Ziel. _Schlangen-Apotheke_ steht in silbrigen Lettern auf dem grünen Schild, und dahinter verbirgt sich die erste Adresse für Zaubertränke im ganzen Land.

„Ich bringe dich um" sage ich und verfolge, wie meine Stimme schon wieder nach oben klettert.

„Ach Quatsch" sagt Sirius und schaltet die Maschine aus. „Vorhin, da hatte ich den Eindruck, gleich schubst du mich runter, aber jetzt doch nicht mehr."

„Was soll ich hier?" fauche ich. „Warum hast du mich her gebracht? Bin ich nicht schon genug gequält?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt er. „Ich fand's eine tolle Gelegenheit, zwei meiner Feinde miteinander unglücklich zu machen. Elegante Lösung. Gefällt mir."

Ich grabe meine Hände in die Manteltaschen. Meine Linke umschließt immer noch das Fläschchen.

„Du weißt, dass seine Freundin ihn verlassen hat" sagt Sirius über die Schulter. „Oder? Nach einer halben Ewigkeit. Ein Wunder, dass sie es überhaupt so lange mit ihm ausgehalten hat, aber sei's drum."

„Natürlich weiß ich das" fauche ich.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie er sich fühlt? Sein erstes Weihnachten allein? Ich meine, jeder weiß, dass er einen giftigen Klumpen in der Brust hat statt einem Herzen, aber das drückt doch dem härtesten Stein die Tränen raus."

„Mir nicht" sage ich.

„Ja" sagt er und neigt den Kopf zu mir nach hinten, dass sein rabenschwarzes Haar meine Wange streichelt. „Du bist ja auch kein blöder Stein. Du bist ein Diamant."

Ich atme in seine Schulter. Mein Herz rast.

„Jetzt komm schon" sagt er. „Mehr kann ich nicht machen. Zwing mich nicht, freundlich zu sein, ja?"

Ich klettere vom Motorrad. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das tue. Ich schwanke ein wenig, meine Beine wollen mich nicht gleich tragen, und halte mich an seinem Arm.

„Du hattest es geplant" sage ich. „Gib es zu. Du tauchst doch nicht zufällig am Weihnachtsabend auf, mit einem Felix Felicis in der Tasche, und nimmst mich mit."

„Erwischt" sagt er und lächelt sein Strahlelächeln, für das er so berühmt ist. „Ich hatte die vage Idee. Und dann hatte ich den Eindruck, dass du es nötig hast."

„Ich brauche niemanden, der mir hilft" sage ich und mache mich unsanft los.

„Ich helfe dir auch nicht weiter als bis hierher" sagt er. „Ab jetzt musst du es alleine schaffen."

Ich werfe einen Blick auf die andere Straßenseite. Die Apotheke ist dunkel, aber im ersten Stock ist ein Fenster erleuchtet und wirft ein blasses, helles Viereck auf die Straße.

Ich hole den Felix Felicis aus meiner Tasche, ziehe mit klammen Fingern den Korken und schlucke den Inhalt auf einmal hinunter.

Er wärmt mich, binnen Sekunden, besser als ein heißes Bad und ein Federbett es vermögen. Etwas wie eine kleine, glitzernde, optimistische Vorfreude macht sich in mir breit. Beinahe bin ich erschrocken. So habe ich mich nicht gefühlt seit… es ist so lange her, ich erinnere mich nicht.

Sirius nickt und lächelt mir zu.

Ich transfiguriere die leere Phiole in einen kleinen Taschenspiegel, beschwöre meinen Lippenstift und ziehe mir die Lippen nach. Über den Rand des Spiegels beobachte ich meinen Cousin, der mir zusieht, mit der gleichen träumerischen Faszination wie schon damals, vor hundert Jahren, im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler.

Ich drehe den Lippenstift ein und schließe die Kappe. Das kleine, spröde Geräusch scheint meinen Cousin zu wecken. Er räuspert sich, stellt den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch und grinst wie ein Schäfchen.

„Okay" sagt er. „Ich muss dann los. Mein Wolf wartet."

„Flieg vorsichtig" sage ich. „Und erwarte keinen Dank von mir."

Er nickt und lässt den Motor an. Ich trete auf ihn zu und küsse seine Wange. Meine Lippen hinter lassen rote Spuren auf seiner unrasierten Haut. Er atmet durch. Sein Atem steht als Wolke in der kalten Luft. Dann gibt er Gas.

Ich sehe ihm nach, bis er am Ende der Straße das Motorrad nach oben zieht und über den Dächern verschwindet.

Der Felix Felicis lässt nicht zu, dass ich mich fürchte. Ich überquere die Straße, lese Klingelschilder, finde das richtige und klingele.

Dann warte ich, alleine mit meinem Herzschlag und der Kälte, die mich in die Wangen beißt, während im Haus allmählich Bewegung entsteht. Licht sickert durch die dicken Butzenscheiben der Ladentür, dann ein gemurmeltes:

„_Aperio_."

Die Tür öffnet sich einen Spalt. Das blasse Gesicht des Hausherrn erscheint im Spalt, die Augen dunkel im Halbschatten wie die eines Vampirs.

„Bellatrix" sagt er. „Was für eine Überraschung. Benötigst du einen Trank?"

„Nein" sage ich, und es fällt mir ganz leicht. „Ich bin nicht wegen eines Trankes gekommen. Sondern wegen dir."

Ich sehe, wie er sich einen Augenblick Zeit nimmt, um sich zu sammeln. Dann öffnet er mir die Tür.

Ich trete über die Schwelle ins Warme.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Severus" sage ich.

14


End file.
